regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pastel Gratis/Transcripción
Esta Transcripción está completa. El episodio comienza en la casa de Papaleta: *'Rigby: '¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! ¡Mordecai! ¡Mira! (Le muestra un plato roto con la cara de una persona que dice "Simon Kipner - Godfather of the Soul Patch") Lo encontré atrás de la basura. ¿No es grandioso? *'Mordecai: '''Oye, debes dejar de sacar cosas de la basura. Es anormal. *'Rigby: Tu eres anormal. Además, esto es diferente. Es un tesoro del pasado. *'Mordecai: '¡Está fenomenal! *'''Rigby: Deberíamos ponerle algo de comida. *'Mordecai: '¡Hmm, hmm! Así es. ¿Sabes que se vería genial en este plato? ¡Pastel de chocolate! *'Rigby: '¿Ah si? ¿Como conseguimos algo tan rico como un pastel de chocolate? *'Mordecai: '''Descuida amigo. Creo que se donde conseguir uno. '>Van a una tienda de abarrotes.' *'Mordecai: Mira Rigby: Harina para pastel. Agregas agua. La metes al horno. Sacase esa rica delicia y ¡BAM! ¡Ya tiene su pastel, amigo! *'Rigby: '''Ya ansío comer esa rica delicia. Bueno y, ¿Cuanto cuesta? *'Mordecai: '$1.50 *'Mordecai y Rigby: 'AAAAAAAAAAGGHH!! *'Rigby: No te dije que la harina para pastel era muy costosa? >Van en un salón de un casamiento. *'Tipo de la Boda: '¿Conoce al novio o a la novia? *'Mordecai y Rigby: '''Ehhhhh.... *'Mordecai: ¿Al que trajo el pastel? >El recepcionista les cierra la entrada. *'Mordecai y Rigby-' (Al mismo tiempo) AAAAAAAAAAHH!! ''>Van en una tienda de pasteles.'' *'Encargado de la Tienda Gratis: '''Hmmm.... No, no tenemos pasteles. ''>Mordecai y Rigby empiezan a decir "Aggh!" varias veces. La escena se pone en la casa. *'Mordecai: '''Ah, bien, ya no se me ocurre nada. *'Rigby: '¡Ay lo tengo! Hay pastel de chocolate en la cafetería del parque. *'Mordecai: ' Si, pero Benson solo te lo regala si es tu cumpleaños *'Rigby: '¿Quien dice que no es mi cumpleaños? *'Mordecai: '¿Y quien dice que no es el mío? *'Mordecai y Rigby: ¡PASTEL GRATIS, PASTEL GRATIS! En el parque. *'Benson:' No es cumpleaños de ninguno *'Rigby: '¡No puede ser! Ya nos mató con eso! *'Mordecai y Rigby: '(Tristes) No hay pastel, no hay pastel. *'Papaleta: '''Pero es cumpleaños de Skips. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' ¡PASTEL GRATIS, PASTEL GRATIS! *'Benson: Pero a el no le interesa festejarlo. *'Mordecai y Rigby: '(Tristes) No hay pastel, no hay pastel. *'Benson: '''Pensándolo bien, nunca le hemos hecho una fiesta a Skips. *'Papaleta: Si mal lo recuerdo, Skips se oculta en lo profundo del bosque cada año el día de su cumpleaños. *'Mordecai. '''Aguarden, ¿Nunca le han hecho una fiesta a Skips? *'Benson: No. *'Mordecai: '''Que mal. Skips merece una fiesta. *'Rigby: '¡Y pastel! *'Mordecai: ' Cuando algo sale mal, el es quien lo arregla. Siempre está ayudandonos. Sin pensar. Apuesto a que Skips quiere una fiesta. Pero es tan callado que no sabe pedirlo. Le debemos una fiesta. *'Rigby: 'Y también un pastel. *'Papaleta: ''(Emocionado) ¡Que bien! ¡Pero que bien! Benson, una tertulia para Skips. Que maravillosa idea. *'Benson: Tiene razón. (Vuelve a cortar el arbusto) Bien, si ambos logran que Skips acepte le daremos una fiesta. *'Mordecai: '''Ahh, sabemos como hacer que acepte. ''>En la casa de vuelta con Rigby. *'Mordecai: '''A ver, ¿Y como vamos a hacer que acepte? *'Rigby: 'Oh, ¡Ya sé! ¡Que tal una camioneta? ''>En la imaginación de Rigby< *'Skips: '(Atado) Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! (Mordecai y Rigby lo tiran a la camioneta) *'Rigby: '''Feliz Cumpleaños, Skips ''>Fuera de la imaginación de Rigby< *'Rigby: '¡Bam! ¡Pastel Gratis! *'Mordecai: '''No, Rigby. Eso es secuestro. *'Rigby: 'No podemos solo decírselo. Ya oíste a Benson: A Skips no le gusta esto. *'Mordecai: 'Ya sé, pero oye, Skips es bueno, solo digamosle que le haremos una fiesta. *'Rigby: Aaaaay, láaaastima. *'Mordecai: '¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? *'Rigby: '''Dos cosas: Una: No hay sorpresa. Y dos: No hay camioneta. *'Mordecai: Ah, ¡Eso es! *'Rigby. '¿La camioneta? *'Mordecai: '''No, ¡La sorpresa! Claro, ¡Hagamos una fiesta sorpresa! *'Rigby: ¡Amigo, eso es perfecto! *'Mordecai:' Si. Lo sé. Porque nadie le dice no a una fiesta sorpresa. *'Rigby: '¡Porque no pueden! *'Mordecai y Rigby: '¡Pastel gratis, pastel gratis! >La escena se enfoca en Mordecai, Rigby, y Skips, en su garage. *'Skips: '''No. No quiero salir con ustedes dos a las ocho de la noche. *'Mordecai:' Bueno... ¿Y qué tal si salimos más tarde? *'Skips:' ¡No! ¡Quiero que me dejen sólo! ''>Skips cierra la puerta del garage. *'Mordecai: '''Caramba. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? *'Rigby: Escucha: Primero, le mentimos a Benson para que nos dé el pastel y ya veremos luego que hacemos con Skips. *'Mordecai: '¡Hmm, hmm! Me suena a una idea que vale un pastel. *'Mordecai y Rigby: '¡Pastel gratis, pastel gratis! >De vuelta con Benson. *'Mordecai: '''Skips se muere por una fiesta de cumpleaños. *'Benson: '¿En serio? ¿Y como lo convencieron? *'Mordecai: 'Le dijimos que habría pastel. *'Rigby: 'Si, y quiere un pastel de chocolate extra grande. *'Benson: '¿A si? *'Mordecai: 'Si. A las ocho. En su casa. *'Rigby: 'Quiere que sea una sorpresa, asi que si lo ves no le digas nada. ''(Mordecai golpea a Rigby) ¡Ow! *'Benson: '''Hm, esta bien. Aquí tienen la llave de la barra de bocadillos, los veo a las ocho. Pero si están mintiéndome, lavaran los platos todo el próximo mes!! ''>Mordecai y Rigby rápidamente van a la cafetería del parque, después ven que esta un delicioso pastel de chocolate. *'Mordecai: '''Lo logramos! *'Rigby: 'A comer! *'Mordecai: 'No!, ya oíste a Benson. ¿Quieres lavar platos? *'Rigby: 'Arghhhhhhh, bien lavaremos los platos. *'Mordecai: 'No amigo, debemos buscar a Skips. ''>Mordecai y Rigby empiezan a buscar a Skips en medio de un bosque en la noche. *'Rigby: '¿Skips esta aquí, seguro? *'Mordecai: '''Papaleta dijo que Skips se esconde en el bosque. Seguro esta aquí. ''(Empieza a sonar el estomago de Rigby) ¡No toques el pastel! *'Rigby: '''Es una emergencia medica! *'Mordecai: 'Te acabas de comer un sandwish! *'Rigby: 'Ahora ya eres doctor? ¿Fuistes a la escuela de medicina en los ultimos 5 minutos? *'Mordecai: 'Guardaremos esto para la fiesta y se acabo! ''>Mordecai le quita el pastel a Rigby. Mientras todos los demas estan en la casa de Skips. *'Benson: '¿No nos ve? *'Papaleta: '''Aun no. *'Benson: 'Apaga las luces, son casi las ocho. ''>Apagan las luces. *'''Musculoso: '''No me había divertido tanto años, deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido. Oye, ¿Sabes quien mas bromea mucho? ¡Miiii maaaamiiii! '''En el bosque. *'Rigby: '''Ohhhh, oye ya son casi las ocho, no vamos a encontrarlo, comamos el pastel. *'Mordecai: No. Benson se enfadaría, no lo haremos. *'Rigby: '''De todas maneras el se enfadara. ''(Rigby le quita el pastel a Mordecai) Y así no nos arrepentiremos. *'''Mordecai: ''(Mordecai le quita el pastel a Rigby) ¡Te dije que no! (Rigby se pone encima de Mordecai para agarrar el pastel) ¡Rigby, ya basta! ''(Mordecai golpea a Rigby. Mordecai se va corriendo, pero Rigby lo persigue y lo empuja. Rigby agarra el pastel y Mordecai se pone sobre el) ''¡Oye ya basta, arruinas el pastel! ''(Mordecai escucha un extraño ruido) Oye, ¿Que es eso?. Parece una especie de ritual oculto. Creo que viene de allá, vamos a investigar. *'Rigby: '''Que curioso. Normalmente si oyes ruidos en el bosque, no los investigas. Mordecai? ''(Mordecai y Rigby ven a Skips haciendo un ritual alrededor de un fuego de color azul) ''¿Que hace Skips? *'Mordecai: No lo se, pero parece importante. Deberíamos dejarlo solo. *'Rigby: '¿Que hay del pastel? *'Mordecai: '¡¿Quieres olvidar un momento del pastel?! Rigby! >Rigby interrumpe el ritual de Skips. *'''Rigby: ''(Agarrándole la pierna a Skips)'' Vienes con nosotros Skips. *'Skips: '''Que están haciendo!? ''(El fuego se apaga) ¡Tontos, interrumpieron mi danza ritual! ¡No se imaginan lo que han hecho! >Una camioneta blanca sale de las nubes< *'Gary: '''Skips, has roto el pacto con los Guardianes de la Juventud. *'Skips: Gary, no lo hagas! *'Gary: '''Escucha, solo hago mi trabajo. ''>Gary y Skips se tele-transportan hacia la camioneta. *'Mordecai: '¡Aguarda! A donde te lo llevas? *'Gary: '''Solo soy el chófer. ''>Gary arranca y se va. *'Mordecai: '''Cielos, creo que lo metimos en problemas. *'Rigby: 'Y a nosotros. Sin Skips no hay pastel! *'Mordecai: 'Vamos! Hay que seguirlos! ''>Mordecai y Rigby saltan sobre la camioneta, La camioneta los lleva hacia un palacio luminoso en el espacio. *'Mordecai: '''Cielos, ¡¿Pero que?! *'Rigby: 'Oye, que son esos bebes? Debemos de llevar a Skips a la fiesta. *'Mordecai: 'Shh! Silencio! ''>Gary y Skips se tele-transportan hacia el centro del palacio. *'Gary: '''Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud, les he traido al condenado! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: 'Skips! No has concluido con la danza ritual, y por lo tanto el pacto de la eterna juventud sea roto! Ahora, te convertiras en polvo y desaparecerás para siempre! *'Mordecai y Rigby: 'SKIPS!!!!! ''>Skips poco a poco se va desapareciendo. *'Mordecai: '¡¿Porque?! ¡Esperen! ¡No es culpa suya! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: '''Lo hecho, hecho esta. *'Mordecai: 'Pero fue culpa nuestra! Lo interrumpimos antes de que terminara! *'Rigby: 'Así es, dejen que termine su danza! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: 'La decisión de los guardianes no se puede modificar. ''>Skips continua convirtiéndose en polvo. *'Mordecai y Rigby: '''SKIPS!!!!! *'Mordecai: 'Lo sentimos Skips! *'Rigby: 'Si, lo sentimos! *'Mordecai: 'Solo queríamos darte una fiesta sorpresa! *'Rigby: 'Si, iba ponerse de super lujo. íbamos a comer pastel... *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: '¿Pastel? ¿Alguien dijo pastel? *'Rigby: 'No! No hay pastel! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: 'Aguarden hermanos! Olfateo pastel! ¿Ustedes también? *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: '¡Olfateo! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: '¡Igual yo, pastel! *'Mordecai: 'Aguarden, ¿Les gusta el pastel? *'Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud: '¡Si, si! ¡Danos! *'Mordecai: 'Dale el pastel amigo. *'Rigby: 'Ni loco! *'Mordecai: '(Mordecai le quita el pastel a Rigby) ¿Así que les gusta, el pastel? *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 2: '¡El azul tiene pastel! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud 3: '¡Ohhhhh! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: '¡Pastel! ¡Danos el pastel! *'Mordecai: 'Ah, ah. El pastel por Skips! *'Rigby: '¡Mordecai! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! *'Mordecai: 'Oye, ¿Quieres que Skips muera en su cumpleaños? *'Skips: '(Casi muerto) Agghh, noooo. *'Rigby: 'Esta bien. *'Mordecai: '¿Hacemos el trato? ''>Los Guardianes de la Juventud se ponen en conjunto y deciden debatir la decisión. *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: '¿De que sabor es? *'Mordecai: '''Chocolate. *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: 'Hemos llegado a una nueva decisión, devolveremos la juventud a Skips a cambio de su pastel. *'Mordecai: '(Les da el pastel a los Guardianes) ¡Ahora revivanlo! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: '¡Hecho! ''>Skips vuelve a la normalidad. Los Guardianes de la Eterna Juventud comienzan mancharse entre sí mismos con el pastel. *'Rigby: '¡¿Ya vistes?! Ni siquiera se lo comen! Solo se lo están untando en la cara! *'Guardián de la Eterna Juventud: '¡Ya váyanse! ''>El Guardián de la Eterna Juventud tele-transporta a Mordecai, Rigby y Skips en la casa de Skips<'' *'Benson, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmin: '¡Sorpresa! *'Papaleta: '¡Que la diversión ya comience! *'Skips: '''Ustedes casi me matan por un pastel. *'Rigby:'' '(Le da el plato de Simmon Kipner a Skips, solo que le cambio el nombre con un plumón) ''Ten Skips, es un obsequio de cumpleaños. dice "Skips, el padrino del alma". *'Skips: Ah, nadie antes me había dado una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡Gracias! *'Benson: '¿Y donde esta el pastel? *'Mordecai: '''Ahh, Pastel? *'Rigby: 'Yo no recuerdo nada del pastel. *'Mordecai: 'Yo tampoco. *'Rigby: 'Hay un mal entendido. *'Mordecai: 'Oh!, el pastel de la barra! *'Rigby: '¿Querías ese pastel para esta fiesta? *'Mordecai: 'Ha-ha-ha! Oh vaya! Pero que confusion! *'Rigby: 'Lo importante es que estamos juntos. *'Benson: 'Argh, sabia que nunca podia confiar en ustedes, por suerte que Papaleta trajo otro. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Skips! *'Musculoso: '(Jugando) Fantasmano, ya no tengo manos libres! ''>Mordecai y Rigby agarran el pastel. *'''Mordecai: '''Argh! Vainilla... Fin del Episodio en:Free Cake/Transcript Categoría:Transcripciones